


Shameless

by Funkspiel, kallistob



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Original Percival Graves, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Graves' confused boner, Hand Jobs, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Multi, OT3, Orgasms, Poor man comes in his pants, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, established newtina, he's not the only one, overwhelmed Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/pseuds/Funkspiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistob/pseuds/kallistob
Summary: “Please,” Graves whispered through the bite of his teeth on his knuckle, even if he didn’t know what he was asking for. Did he want them to stop? To stay? To follow him home and finish what they started? To find him again on another train?To keep him?





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely anon gave me the prompt on Tumblr, I decided to bring Funkspiel into this hell and we ended up co-writing this on a Google doc and yelling at each other in a good way. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

 

Seraphina sent him home from work early, all too aware of his late nights and early mornings despite his best efforts to hide them from her notice. That’s how he found himself on the noon-train back home, even though he absolutely despised crowds - particularly in metro lines. The train was hot from crowded people and the fact that he was still jittery from too much coffee didn’t help things. He was exhausted; it was hard to keep two thoughts together. Pair that with the heat of the train and the tossing of its travels and the stuffy press of bodies all around him and Graves felt more than a little overwhelmed.

Impossibly, more people entered the train at the next stop and Graves was forced to move until he found himself trapped between a large, bulky man at his back and a dark haired woman about the same size as him at his front. She was leaning against the glass, earphones on, looking anywhere but at Graves and he gladly returned the favor. This was awkward and stifling enough as it was, no need to add eye contact to the mix. The train moved suddenly and Graves immediately caught himself on the glass on either side of her face, effectively caging her in. She looked at him this time, taking off one of her earphones.

“Sorry,” Graves mouthed at her, cheeks heating up terribly. The woman shook her head and smiled at him, tight lipped.

“It’s fine. Not your fault.”

“We’ll have to stay like this a little longer,” he murmured, looking up to see the number of stations he had left. Way too many. “I’m afraid I can’t move.”

She was looking at him with these big eyes, and when she nodded at him, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his pants from tightening because - _this was not the time nor the place, and most certainly not with a stranger_.

The train pulled to a stop outside another station and there was a brief moment of hope that maybe people would get off rather than on, a hope that left him as soon as came the moment he peered out the window. There was an impossible amount of people standing on the station platform, all of them more than determined to board the train and unwilling to wait for another. He groaned as the train wiggled this way and that, jostling him against the poor woman in front of him as more and more people entered. And just when he thought it couldn’t get worse, there were suddenly hips against his ass and the sharp point of a suitcase digging into his calf.

Graves looked at the newcomer in the glass and was met with red curls and a lopsided smile - not directed at him, but rather at the woman in front of him.

“Tina,” the stranger said, and _oh no, he had a nice voice._ “You okay?”

Tina took off the second earphone and blew a kiss at Newt. The man pressed himself closer to Graves unconsciously, and Graves closed his eyes. He was trapped between two attractive people, and they knew each other. _Fuck._

“I didn’t know you’d be on the train today, love,” Newt said from over Graves’ shoulder, and Graves felt himself stand a little stiffer. Oh no. Not just friends. _Not just friends._ “What brings you here?”

“The conference ended later than it should have,” she said with a little smile, her expression completely changed in the face of someone familiar - someone that was her home, if her doe-eyed look was anything to go by. Graves tried to control the flushing of his cheeks. Couldn’t they wait to have this conversation somewhere that didn’t include him in the middle of it? He cleared his throat unintentionally and it did precisely what he did not want it to do.

It drew their attention.

Graves felt himself blush under their gaze. “Sorry,” he said, not really knowing what he was apologizing for. Then, “I’d move if I could - leave you guys alone, but I’m a little trapped.”

“Indeed,” Newt said, voice close to Graves’ ear. He was _taller_ than him. “Where do you get off, Mr…?”

“Ah - hum - Graves. Percival,” Graves stammered. Which just made his flush worse because _since when did he stammer?_ God, his face felt unbearably hot. _Everything_ felt unbearably hot. The heat of the man’s body at his back. Tina at his front. Why didn’t he just take a taxi? Expensive, yes - but cool and spacious and decidedly not here.

“Percival,” the man behind him purred, as though tasting the ring of the name on his tongue. “You didn’t reply to the question.”

“He seems a bit distracted, Newt,” Tina said, something in her expression Graves couldn’t quite place. So the stranger’s name was Newt. Weird name to go with a weird fucking day. “Hard day at work, honey?”  

“Hum.” Newt seemed to be considering something. Graves saw him nod twice at Tina, slightly, and Tina’s eyes widened. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, Graves’ gaze drawn helplessly to her mouth and then she winked at Newt. Graves had no idea what was going on, but he suddenly felt excited, familiar heat pooling low in his belly and he had to admonish himself. _Not now, boner._

He grit his teeth noisily as his pants slowly began to tighten - only slightly at first, but if this continued… Jesus, he was on a _train_ for Christ’s sake. If someone saw him…

The thought only made him more aroused and humiliated, his pants slowly tenting between himself and Tina. He bit his cheek. Maybe she wouldn’t notice.

Fingers at his crotch, and _what ?_ _no, no, no, how was this happening?_

“W-what?” He croaked out, voice small. Tina only pressed her hand harder against him, palming at his groin and Graves started trembling slightly. Surely her boyfriend didn’t approve of this…? But Newt seemed to know exactly what she was doing; his eyes approving as they met Graves’ in the glass, a smug smile tugging at his lips. This was slowly spiralling out of Graves’ control - not that he had any, in the first place; not when he was trapped between them like he was. Beside him he felt Newt set the suitcase down so it blocked his only remaining exit. Then there were hands at his sides, thumbs pressing into the hollows of his hips - seeing just what his figure was like underneath the baggy layers of his fine clothes. He suddenly felt vulnerable; exposed despite being fully dressed.

To anyone looking, it would appear as though they were casual friends, standing as close as they were. It would look as though Newt had merely caught his balance by grabbing onto his friend. Not that anyone _would_ look, tucked away into the corner as they were. Blocked on one side by the shifting wall of the train, blocked on the other by Newt’s stupidly large suitcase. And then there was the sheer wall of people standing between Graves and escape and suddenly his breathing was coming in short little gasps - and not in a totally bad way.

When he didn’t protest, Tina’s hand became more daring. Mortified, Graves heard the telltale sound of his zipper being pulled down, impossibly loud for him, and yet silent below the harsh hum of the train brakes.

He took a step back to gain some space - to think, to breathe, to _anything_ , just to clear his head for a damn second - only to bump into Newt. He had forgotten about the man beneath the touch of Tina’s sensual fingers. But if the hard press against his right cheek was anything to go by, Newt had certainly not forgotten about _him_. He was enjoying this. Enjoying watching his girlfriend get another man off.

The hands on his hips tightened and pushed them forward, driving him deeper into the corner, trapping him between Tina and the wall and the hot grind of Newt’s lithe hips. Tall as Newt was, his hard on was positioned perfectly against the seam of Graves’ pants and he could _feel it filling_. A little lost sound escaped Graves’ lips and Newt dug his fingers into Graves’ hips, a warning.

“Be quiet now,” he murmured. “You wouldn’t want anyone in this car to know what’s going on, would you?”

Graves swallowed, a stab of lust lancing through him, and he daringly ground back against Newt. Just a little. Testing the waters. Testing - how far the two strangers were willing to go. Hoping that maybe, just maybe - they wouldn’t - that he’d call their bluff -

Newt made a sound low in his throat, nearly a growl, and with a nod to Tina they both assaulted him again. Graves felt cold fingers slip under the waist of his briefs, touching his skin while Tina resumed her movements, intent on getting him off. Newt’s hard cock was pressing against the cleft of his ass and then he felt nails trailing through his pubic hair, getting closer - so awfully, awfully closer to his prick. _Oh God, this was happening._

“W-wait,” Graves whimpered, because if they did this much longer, he was going to…

“No time left for waiting,” Newt whispered against his ear, then switched to the other side - the side that the rest of the train wouldn’t see, standing as they were - and bit the soft skin of his lobe. Worried it with his teeth. Graves’ knees buckled ever so slightly just as the train jumped, and he found himself supported by the sharp jut of Newt’s hips. He attempted to straighten himself back onto his own feet but Tina had taken the opportunity to step forward - to slide one long thigh between his legs and press him harder into her boyfriend. It left him no room to right himself; no room to breathe.

“I- I can’t,” Graves tried to say, but lost the words somewhere in his throat, high and thready and overwhelmed. He swallowed dryly as Tina’s nails traced the base of his dick. It had been so long since someone had touched him, since someone had so much as _hugged him_ , let alone _fucked him_ and he could feel a roaring crescendo of _want, please, yes, more_ in his gut. Oh God, he wasn’t going to last until his stop. He wasn’t going to survive this.

Tina grabbed his hand and _Christ_ , she was bringing it up to the smooth swell of her side and she was so soft, so plush, so perfect. Graves could taste blood in his mouth. He had bitten his tongue. Tina slowed down, dragging her fingers deliberately up and down the length of his cock with firm pressure. Graves just barely caught the keen that tried to rise in his throat.

Newt was breathing down the back of his neck, wet and hot, overwhelming Graves and making him breath that much faster, bringing him that much closer. Then, all too soon, Newt broke the moment regretfully with a soft spoken, “I’m afraid our time is coming to an end,” and Graves’ eyes shot open. Before he could help himself he was whining, high and needy until he realized what he had done, the noise he had made, that the whole wagon must have heard. He clasped a hand over his mouth, beyond words. Horrified.

But God, he didn’t want them to leave him. He’d never find these people again. And an odd thought passed through his head before he could stop it - _he’d never be wanted like this again._

“Please,” he whispered through the bite of his teeth on his knuckle, even if he didn’t know what he was asking for. Did he want them to stop? To stay? To follow him home and finish what they started? To find him again on another train?

To keep him?

“P-please,” he repeated. Tina cooed at him and Graves hid his face in the crook of his arm. He’d forgotten about the people - the strangers - around him. He just, he needed _more_.

“Don’t stop,” he breathed.

Silence answered him. When he opened his eyes they caught hold of Newt’s in the glass and he felt pinned beneath that gaze, hot and focused. And suddenly, he realized why - he _saw_ himself, the image he made in the glass. Flushed and slumped against another man, a small hand in his pants and his lips ever so slightly bloodied. Ravished.

Graves whimpered.

He watched as Newt reached around to brush a large thumb over his lips, silencing him. God, it looked so lewd.

“Sssh. We’ve got you.”

Then Newt dipped just slightly, one hand over Graves’ hips to pull him flush against him, and in one quick drag thrust his cock against the underside of Graves’ arse and rubbed up against the seam hard enough that Graves’ cheeks parted slightly.

“Oh god,” Graves choked, low in his throat.

“That’s a cute look on you,” Tina purred, pressed against him, her cleavage hot and heaving. “I bet it’s even better when you’re well and truly fucked out, hmm?”

Newt continued without missing a beat, his lips soft against the shell of his ear.

“Can you picture it? Me, splitting you open on my dick? Tina, riding your face as I do it?  Darling, please. Show him how wet you are for him.”

Tina took his hand and slipped it beneath her skirt and _fuck, could the other passengers see them? Did they know?_

She was soaked and soft and hot and _Christ, where were her panties?_ Graves’ heart skipped a beat as his hand encountered first soft curls and then wetness and fuck, she was practically dripping; he tentatively touched her, dragging his finger from her outer lips and up, up, until Tina was the one panting against him and hiding her face in Graves’ expensive coat.

The train conductor crackled to life overhead. Graves didn’t catch what it said, but based off the little grimace on Tina’s face, their time was quickly coming to an end. He whimpered and rested his forehead against her shoulder. He was so close. _He was so close._ Her lips were on his shoulder. She’d leave lipstick on his collar, he was sure.

“Will you be able to walk straight if we leave you like this?” Newt asked innocently from behind him, “Or will you miss your stop, unable to move because of us?”

_Oh no._

His hips bucked once, twice, and he was coming. Coming to the image of how _helpless_ they might have left him. How hopelessly aroused. Unable to depart at his stop because of the clutch of his pants on his dick, paralyzing him.

“Oh,” Tina said softly, the hand still inside Graves’ pants now sticky. She closed her eyes and Graves felt her shiver, hot beneath him, her lips parted around his fingers and he knew she came too.

Newt stepped back as they regained their breathing. Their eyes met and they both turned to Newt in unison, satisfied, soft smiles on their faces - Graves couldn’t remember feeling this good in a long while - and Newt’s eyes darkened as he took in the sight of them.

“Lovely,” he murmured beneath his breath.

Graves blinked owlishly at him, still a bit dazed. He watched as Newt removed his coat and slid it around Tina’s shoulders to better cover the growing wetness between her legs, revealing a spot of his own along his zipper. And _that_ sent a thrill of pride through Graves: at least he wasn’t the only one of the three of them to come in their pants like a teenager.

The train slid to a squealing stop and Graves felt his heart drop. It was over. These people would leave now. He’d never see them again, and --

Newt leaned forward into his space, a grin on his innocent face, and said, “It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Percival. It’s such a small city we live in, isn’t it? Maybe we’ll see you around.”

There was a tugging at his suit pocket. A business card slid inside.

Graves felt his heart slamming in his chest. They stepped up to him one by one to peck a small, chaste kiss on his lips - _and it was his lips, not his cheek, dear God_ \- before they slipped away from him and returned to being just two strangers in a crowd, as if they hadn’t shared something much more intimate than space.

He pulled the little slip of cardstock from his pocket and took in the dark sheen of it, the gold press of letters, and smiled.

_Tina and Newton Scamander_

_Animal Behavior Specialists_

_The Bronx Zoo_

Married? He tried to remember if they had rings but could only remember hands and pressure and heat. He shook his head to calm himself and instead read the little scrawl of numbers just below it and rubbed his thumb over the engraving. He tapped it twice against his lips and then gently put the card back into his inner coat pocket.

His stop arrived and he slipped among yet another crowd of strangers, but thought about just two of them and hoped he would see them again.

His ride hadn’t been so terrible after all. He should thank Seraphina.

 

* * *

 


End file.
